The Story of the Court Dancer
by Gatomonic
Summary: This is my first story. I started writing it during the plot but forgot about it. Its about how the Court dancer grew up, through my eyes. I hope everyone likes it! I might be doing another chapter, who knows?


"I don't wanna mummy! The little Aisha cried out, "Pease I don't wanna dink dat ucky potion!"

She still talked like a little toddler, so most of the time it was hard to understand her. She had soft brown fur, and fiery red hair that gleamed in the sunlight.

"Stop squirming you little brat!" Her mother, an elderly Moehog, yelled.

Somehow her mother got a hold of her, and held her still, as she poured the potion into her mouth. Tears started to well up in her eyes as the slimy potion slide down her throat. She coughed and choked until the potion was gone.

She watched her beautiful brown fur be replaced by purple scales, her fiery red hair, turned a slimy purple. "Why?" She cried, Why?!?!"

"you need to show your loyalty to Darigan."

The little Aisha, named Mila, was so confused, who was Darigan? Why did she need to show her loyalty?

Mila ran through the Darigan Citadel, she was a Darigan Aisha, who was bored out of her mind. Her mother, Morguss, was in a meeting with Lord Darigan, so that meant she could do whatever she pleased. She was 6 now, with not a care in the world.

As she turned the corner she stopped dead in her tracks, there walking towards her, was her mother & Lord Darigan.

"Ah! Mila! Come over here!" her mother yelled.

_Uh oh! They know about my running! _Mila thought to herself. "Coming mother!" She quickly replied.

"Sweetie this is Lord Darigan! He is our leader as you know." Morguss said

" My Lord," Mila started, "it is an honor to meet you in person, for my mother talks of many great things about you."

"Ah, Morguss your daughter is very charming, she will come in handy in the future." Darigan said.

I am glad to hear this my lord, I am glad to hear this..." Morguss replied

_Several years later..._

"Mila! What are you doing?!?" Morguss yelled.

Mila was dancing. She had started dancing not too long ago, but you could never tell, Because she danced so wonderfully.

"Nothing!" she replied to her mother

"You were dancing again weren't you!" her mother snapped back

sigh "Yes, I was." she sadly said

"Honestly, Mila! How am I going to teach you my ways when your always dancing?!"

"I just can't stop mother! It's like a calling!"

"Huh! Well, we'll just see how much of a calling it is a couple of years from now!"

_a couple of years later..._

"MIIIIIIILAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Get over here!" Mila rushed over to her mother. "I am going to introduce you to Lord Kass today! You have to be perfect for him! If I see you start dance though...."

Mila cut her off. "I know, you'll "punish" me."

"Exactly."

A banging noise came from the door.

"Ah, he's here! Remember, NO DANCING."

The evening started off nicely, but then when Mila was serving refreshments she started to dance a little, and Lord Kass saw her.

"Morguss I see your daughter likes to dance, its very captivating."

"My lord, I am so sorry, she is forbidden to dance." Replied Morguss

"No, I love it, I'd like you to send her to my throne room tomorrow. Well its been wonderful Morguss, and you, young lady," Kass gestured toward Mila, "I will see you tomorrow."

The next day, she got ready to see Kass. As she walked into the throne room, she was greeted by Kass. He told her to sit down & make herself comfortable.

"What is your name young lady?" Kass asked.

"Mila." she replied.

"Well Mila, I have a plan. I am planing to attack Meridel, and I need someone to distract the king. That is where you come in. I am going to turn you back into what you looked like when you were born. You will then go and dance for the king, hypnotizing him." He explained.

"My Lord, that plan is wonderful." She acclaimed.

"Good, I'm glad you agree, you shall be sent to the king tomorrow, but right now lets change you back."

The potion he handed her tasted wonderful. She watched herself slowly turn back. Her brown fur, her fiery red hair, it was all back.

As Mila walked to Meridel she was nervous. Would she do all right? What if she failed? What would Lord Kass do to her if she did?

'_Stop worrying you'll do fine!'_ Part of her mind told her

'_But what if I don't?' _She said back.

Just as her mind was going to start to argue back. They came upon Meridel.

"Wow." Mila said said breathlessly. All her worries were washed away as she gazed upon the breathtaking site.

She walked over to some villagers.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me how to get to the castle?" she asked the villagers.

"Sure! See this path? Just keep on following it down & you should come upon the castle." one replied.

Mila thanked the villager & walked down the path. She soon saw the castle come into view.

"Oh wow its even more beautiful close up." Mila had seen the castle when she was up in the Citadel. "Well here goes nothing." She walked in & told the guards she was a gift from Lord Kass to the king. They showed her in & told the knig why she was there.

"So, what can you do?" The king asked lazily.

Well," Mila started, " I can dance."

"Then dance!"

The king ordered the royal musicians to start playing a song.

Mila listened to the beat. & then started dancing.

"Wow." The king said as he was soon entranced. His court soon became entranced too.

"Perfect." Mila muttered under her breath. She spotted a yellow Aisha glaring at her & went over to talk to her.(While still dancing, of course.)

"What's the matter Miss?" Mila asked her.

"I know who you are." the Aisha growled.

"Silly, you'll never know who I am." Mila replied slyly.

The two girls continued this way for a few weeks until Lisha, the Ashia, figured out how to change Mila back.

While Mila was dancing Lisha started to mutter some magic words. When she finished, there was a bright flash, & in the spot where Mila was standing was a Darigan Aisha.

Mila looked down at herself. It was gone. All of it. All of her beauty was...gone.

"No...no no no.. NOOO! How could you?!?!?!? " she yelled at Lisha "All my life I wanted to be beautiful! But, no you had to take that away from me! WHY?!?!?! Why can't I be normal?!?!"

By then the court & the king were awakening from the trance. When he saw the scene in front of him he yelled for the guards. But, it was too late Kass' army had already gotten Mila & brought her back to the tower.

Mila cried for days. Her mother finally snapped her out of it, but by then they had already lost the war. Mila & her mother stayed at the Citadel. Mila tries to help her mother whenever she can, she has forgtten about this whole ordeal how is beyond me. But she will always remember that one moment she was beautiful.

The End


End file.
